The Rhythm Of The Heat
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: What if it wasn't his injury that finally pushed them together, daring them to cross that line? What if they had given into their impulses sooner?
1. Chapter 1

_**Three hours ago...**_

" _How was I supposed to know that her ribs would crack?"_

" _That tends to happen when you slam a steel chair against them!"_

" _Guys, knock it off! I'm surprised Mandy's not stormed in here yet to try to stop this fight!"_

" _She's too busy hanging around that guy in NXT to think about us anymore! If we're not enough to hold her attention, that just proves how fickle she is!"_

 _Those last words were like a knife through Amanda's heart… zipping up her Balor Club hoodie, the 25 year old pulled the hood of it over her head and trudged down the hallways of the arena._

 _She needed to find the one place she could clear her head without any distractions… and luckily for her, they had just set it up…_

 **Present time…**

Finn Balor had never been one to aimlessly wander around the arena before a show… but he was bored as the hours ticked by.

The setup for the arena was the same as always, Finn distracting himself by wandering towards the ring.

It was as he was about to climb into it that he noticed one of the parts of the ring apron… or more specifically, the left hand sticking out from it.

It was small, the nails on it painted in a brick red polish… but the dead giveaway was the edge of the hoodie as he got closer and pulled the apron up.

There was Amanda, eyes closed and her breathing a bit rough. Messy curls stuck out from the hoodie as her eyes cracked open.

"Napping on the job, lass?" Finn asks… before Amanda's eyes fully opened and he saw the redness in them.

"What… oh, fuck, what time is it?!" Amanda says, asking the last part as Finn helped her out from under the ring and helped her sit up.

"4:30, last I checked… and you weren't just sleeping, you were crying. Are they fighting again, Mandy?" Finn says, Amanda pulling her hood down and taking the ponytail holder out of her hair, her long curls falling past her shoulders.

"Yeah… it was a really bad one too." Amanda says, combing her hair back with her fingers before securing it with the red ponytail holder. "It wasn't just them fighting about the storyline feud… they've been doing that a lot lately but…"

Amanda took a deep breath and looked down… until Finn's hands lightly cupped her small face and she looked at him.

"About the friendship you and I struck up last year… that's what upset you, that they're dragging me into this." Finn says, Amanda's mouth quivering slightly as she nodded.

"It just… it hurt, what Seth said. I mean I love him to death, he's my Shield brother. And I want him to be happy in life, find someone to commit to… he and I have had bad luck with that." Amanda says.

"Except he's a serial cheater… I overheard Becca talking about him." Finn says, Amanda letting out a sound that was mixed of a laugh and strangled sob.

"In this business, it's not always easy making relationships work… we're on the road for the majority of the year, some friendships are stronger than romantic relationships and marriages. I've only been in two serious relationships in my life, Finn… well, they were serious on my end, one turned out to be abusive towards the end, the other fucked around behind my back." Amanda says.

"Hey, you're still really young… and beautiful. And funny, sweet… any guy would be a fool to screw up a relationship with you, Mandy." Finn says, helping Amanda up to her feet. "And like you, I've only been in love twice… one was a high school relationship that ended amicably, I'm still friends with her... the other was when I was starting out in this business. But when the distance got to be where she and I were more like strangers and she didn't want to try anymore… that was it and that was a few months ago when it ended." Finn says.

"The night you were drinking yourself senseless in the hotel bar?" Amanda asks.

"Never drink bourbon, scotch and beer… as Mr. Thorogood sings in his song." Finn says, Amanda letting out a slight chuckle… but as she tried to walk, she nearly slipped, Finn catching her.

Amanda let out a sound mixed of a yelp and squeal as Finn picked her up off the ground, his right arm around her back and his left under her knees as he took her to the back, Amanda leaning against him.

Tonight was not gonna be taken over by Seth's, Dean's and Roman's chaos… not if the Demon King and Demon Mistress had anything to say about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth walked around the arena to clear his head and look for Amanda as well… the more he replayed the argument in his mind, the more he realised why she hadn't come to the locker room… she had overheard it.

"Damn it, why can't you shut the fuck up at times, Seth?!" He muttered to himself before nearly crashing into someone, who immediately steadied their small hands on their shoulders. "Mandy, I am so sorry." He says, thinking it was Amanda.

"Who's Mandy?"

Seth looked up, seeing a woman with brown hair although it wasn't the chestnut brown that Amanda's was… he also noticed tattoos and that she was 5'4", whereas Amanda was 5'1".

"Friend of mine… who I might've royally screwed things up with." Seth says.

"Was she wearing a Balor Club hoodie, white lace shorts and ring boots by any chance?" The woman asks.

"Where was she headed?" Seth asks.

"Out to the main part of the arena. Seemed a bit upset." The woman says.

"Thanks, miss…" Seth says, trailing off a bit.

"Val." The woman says, Seth heading off… Val turned back to her phone, hearing nearby voices.

"I'm not kidding, I have a match later! Put me back on the ground, Balor, or I will lock you in the Crossface!" Amanda says, laughing as Finn spun her and himself around as she hung onto his back.

Val laughed slightly, seeing JJ walk to her.

"What's with those two?" JJ asks, pointing to Finn and Amanda.

"You know how it is, the few times before getting together or the freshness era of it just after." Val says.

"They look like kids, almost." JJ says.

Finn stopped, steadying Amanda onto her feet as she blinked off the dizziness.

"You okay?" Finn asks.

"Yeah. Seriously, you've been hanging around Sami too much." Amanda says as she managed to catch her breath, her face slightly red.

"Either I just missed her or I got lied to!"

The shouting echoed throughout the mostly empty hallways as Ty tried to get Seth to calm down.

"Calm down, man! What does she look like?" Ty says.

"5'1", long curly brown hair, white shorts, jacket and ring boots." Seth says, Ty narrowing his eyes slightly and managing to see Amanda, who was attempting to hide by pulling her hood up and lowering her head as Finn also attempted to hide her behind him.

"Some of my friends are a bit crazy!" Amanda whispered once Val and JJ walked to her and Finn.

"How crazy exactly?" JJ asks.

"Seth nearly beat someone to death just because the guy walked into the wrong room and passed out on the bed I was asleep in." Amanda says, Val's and JJ's eyes widening.

Val walked over, her and Ty managing to stop Seth.

"Is she alright?!" Seth asks, watching the two leave.

Out of curiosity, JJ followed… and walked past Dean, who was kicking a crate in rage.

"Damn him and damn it, where is she?!" Dean growled as Roman tried to get him to calm down.

"Hey, you've seen a small woman around? Long brown hair, hazel eyes, leather ring gear?" Roman asks after seeing JJ.

"I was looking for her myself, I ran across your friend and he is pissed off." JJ says.

"Fuck, what did Seth do now?" Roman asks, JJ leading them to Amanda's locker room.

Amanda had scrubbed her stained makeup off, dried her face off with a towel and put some Clear Eyes eyedrops in, closing the bottle.

"That could fool the fans but not me, love." Finn says.

"I know, I just don't want them getting into another one of their fits." Amanda says, applying some concealer before applying a coral colored blush and her cat eye makeup… she unzipped her hoodie completely, letting the cool air hit her overheated skin.

The idea from earlier that Stephanie suggested was going through their minds… and they decided to go for it.

 _ **Three hours later, Monday Night Raw…**_

"Everyone settle your asses down!" Dean yelled into the microphone, the crowd going quiet. "We've been searching this whole arena all damn day in search of our Shield sister, Mandy! We're on the fence about reuniting-" He says.

"Hey, I said I was sorry! That was a dick move of me!" Seth exclaimed, the crowd chanting "Authority sellout!" at him.

"Guys!" Roman says, pointing to the titantron where Amanda seemed oblivious to them… until she looked up.

"Oh hey, you three. I just needed a clear head for tonight, sorry about disappearing… Seth, don't give me that look, they're painted on!" Amanda says, Seth having noticed the small white and silver ombre style angel wings… and Amanda jumping slightly as Finn touched her. "Hey you… don't scare me like that."

Amanda turned to him, infuriating Seth.

"Mandy, you turn your scrawny body back around and face us!" Seth demanded.

But Finn, painted in the same paint he wore at The Beast In The East pay per view five months ago, smirked evilly and pulled Amanda to him.

"Mo Demon Banriona." Finn whispered, his lips crashing against Amanda's… it was for the cameras only but the trio in the ring didn't know that and rushed out of the ring.

The lights went out… and then returned, Seth, Dean and Roman turning and seeing Finn tightly holding Amanda to him and her struggling but once again, the hounds of justice had no idea it was scripted.

"Oh no you don't, my Demon Queen! You see, they're just a distraction for you and they insult us every chance they get, insulting me and Finn… well no more! Your Shield sister is no longer among you hounds!" Finn growled in a raspy voice, shouting towards the end.

The lights went out and a piercing scream was heard before the lights returned… but Finn and Amanda were gone and blood was in the ring.

' _Might've crossed into Tv-14 territory… oh well, what they don't know won't hurt them.'_ Amanda thought as she and Finn ran into their locker room.

The locker room door closed and locked, Amanda and Finn started laughing.

"Could you believe how crazy they were going out there?!" Amanda asks. "My brothers took it too seriously but that was fun out there." She says

"Serves them right for how they've been acting!" Finn says as the two high fived. "Well now that our alters are on main programming, what's planned for SmackDown, my Demon Queen?" He asks, his right hand resting on her back.

"Guess we'll wait and see… but we should try to get this off of us soon-" Amanda says, Finn lightly gripping her wrist… before leaning in and resting his left hand on her neck.

But just as they were about to kiss, the knock at the door startled them.

"You two okay in there?" Stephanie asks, Amanda walking over and unlocking the door before opening it.

"That was crazy out there, you two are pulling this off beautifully!" Hunter says after he and Stephanie walk in, Hunter closing the door and resting one hand on Amanda's right shoulder and the other on Finn's left.

' _Yes we are…'_ Amanda thought, her and Finn giving each other subtle nods.

This was gonna be a fun ride for both of them and the fans.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First attempt at writing lyrics of a song into a chapter.**

 _ **After Raw's commercial break...**_

"Where the hell are they? That was insane!" Val says as she and JJ laughed, Val hanging onto her backstage pass.

"Well they pulled one over on those three, that was fun to see." JJ says.

"This might not be…" Val says, seeing Seth bust the door down to Amanda's locker room as the cameraman followed him, Dean and Roman.

Amanda had only been on the floor for a few seconds to make it look like she really was hurt, Seth picking her up.

"Mandy, are you alright baby girl?!" Seth asks frantically, seeing Amanda's bandaged side.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy." Amanda says, pretending that she was out of it.

"A bit dizzy?! Your side's bandaged so we know he stabbed you! Where is that demonic son of a bitch?!" Dean yells.

"Enough!" Amanda said loudly, Dean and Seth looking at each other and then to Roman, who was the next to speak.

"Mandy, you shouldn't go out there!" Roman says in a gentle tone.

"We should take her to a priest and get him to perform an exorcism!" Seth shouts.

"Eist suas!" Amanda yelled, startling the three. "I have a match against Sasha and Paige, I'm well enough to compete! Now go!" She says in a firm tone, the three leaving and Amanda closing the door.

"Are they gone, love?"

Amanda turned, seeing Finn had emerged from his hiding spot.

"Yeah they're gone. Damn, that riled them up." Amanda says quietly before going to get ready for her match, Finn gently grabbing her arm.

"Please be careful out there, Mandy." Finn says.

"I will." Amanda says before leaving.

 _ **Amanda Cena vs Sasha Banks vs Paige, Number one contenders match…**_

The match progressed smoothly, with Paige eventually crashing into the steel steps 5 ½ minutes into the match after Amanda jumped into the ring.

"Damn… sorry, Paige." Amanda whispered before running at Sasha and hitting her with the Slingblade.

"Might've been wrong about earlier, Mandy doesn't seem all that phased by what went down at the beginning of the show!" Corey says as Amanda executed the Coup De Grace and pinned Sasha for the win.

The bell rang, _No More Tears_ by Ozzy Osbourne playing as Amanda stood up and her hand was raised in victory.

She was honestly glad this was for the newly crafted Women's Championship as the Divas division was undergoing a renaissance... but having grown up in the Attitude Era, Amanda longed for those days sometimes.

Amanda left the ring… and as scripted, was pinned against the wall by Finn, who had a decent size advantage over her.

Her hazel eyes locked with his blue ones before they kissed roughly, blood trailing down Amanda's lower lip afterwards.

"That championship will be yours…" Finn says, his hands cupping Amanda's face and their foreheads an inch from each others. "But you're mine, my Demon Queen!" He growled in her left ear.

The camera stopped filming them and cut to an angry Paige, who was kicking the crates and Becky trying to calm her.

"It's bad enough that she gets a shot at the title but then before that, she's paired up with Balor! What in the hell is wrong with The Authority, letting those two around each other?" Paige yelled.

Becky knew it was scripted but she felt a bit insulted since Finn was like a brother to her.

"Paige, I don't think that Hunter and Steph have any involvement in this. Hell, Mandy wasn't acting like she was hurt, she wasn't guarding her side." Becky says.

At the same time, Seth stopped nearby, the wall blocking him from their eyesight.

"You think Mandy and Finn pulled a prank on Mandy's Shield brothers?" Paige asks.

"Probably to get back at them for their constant arguments. Who could blame her, fighting drives her nuts." Becky says.

Seth turned and left, now even more steamed than he was earlier.

At the hotel bar later, he walked in.

"Whiskey, please." Seth says after sitting down, the bartender pouring a glass of Jack Daniels and handing it to him. Seth drank it down fast before ordering another one, drinking the second one a bit slower as _Need You Now_ by Lady Antebellum played from the radio.

 _Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor_

 _Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore_

 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

 _For me, it happens all the time_

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

 _Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

 _And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

 _Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

 _Wishin' you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

 _For me it happens all the time_

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

 _Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

 _And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

 _Oh whoa_

 _Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

 _And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

 _And I don't know how I can do without_

 _I just need you now_

 _I just need you now_

 _Oh baby, I need you now_

Seth set the empty glass down after his fourth drink, feeling considerably intoxicated before paying the bartender and leaving.

He stumbled to the elevator, pressing the fourth floor button and the doors closed… leaning against the railing, the song replayed in his mind.

Or one part at least.

"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind… for me it happens all the time…" Seth sang softly.

He had nearly gone through with a marriage, cheated on Leighla and him and Zahra had broken up recently… the only constant presence in his life throughout that was Amanda, she had helped steady him onto his feet.

And now to him, it seemed like she was distancing herself and staying close to Finn.


	4. Chapter 4

_**NXT/Main Roster tour, September 2015...**_

 _Later into the night at the Embassy Suites by Hilton Hotel and around 11pm, Amanda and Finn were at the hotel bar, both laughing and both a bit drunk._

" _I'm not kidding, Batista tried to jump off of the hotel bar in Toronto." Amanda says, finishing her third glass of red wine as Finn finished his fourth beer._

" _He must've been crazy drunk… not like you and me now, lass. We're relaxed." Finn says, wrapping an arm around Amanda's shoulders._

 _And thanks to both of their phones being on sleep mode, Amanda and Finn were unaware of the media storm currently happening._

 _Hollywood Swinging by Kool And The Gang started to play, Finn lightly dragging Amanda out onto the floor and the two dancing, Amanda hanging onto Finn as one of his hands rested on her lower back and the other lightly squeezed Amanda's right hip._

" _Getting playful there, lad?" Amanda asks in a low tone, Finn chuckling._

" _Who wouldn't with you, lass?" Finn asks in the same low tone as they kept dancing. They were both drunk, their inhibitions quiet… and when wrestlers get drunk, they say and do things they wouldn't even think of when sober._

 _One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer by George Thorogood started to play and Finn turned Amanda around so her back was pressed against him and so they were dancing differently, Finn's right hand resting on Amanda's right thigh and his left arm wrapped around her waist as she rested her hands on his arms._

 _To anyone who didn't know them, Finn Balor and Amanda Cena were acting like naughty teenagers at the prom. Enzo Amore, another NXT wrestler, knew them however._

 _Enzo took a picture of Amanda and Finn and sent it to Colin 'Big Cass' Cassady with the text 'Look what I found them doing, bud.'._

' _Holy hell, they're gonna have wicked hangovers tomorrow.' Cass replied as Amanda and Finn now danced to California Dreamin by The Mamas & The Papas._

' _Gonna go find Sami and tell him what our friends are up to. Catch ya tomorrow.' Enzo replied before leaving._

 _Amanda and Finn continued to enjoy themselves and getting lost in the music and their drunkenness… there were times that people truly needed to let all their inhibitions and restrictions go._

 _And this was one of those times._

 _It was a few days later at a house show that Finn quickly turned away from his conversation with Dash Wilder when both heard a door slamming open and Seth and Amanda screaming at each other before the locker room door was slammed shut, Dash turning to leave._

" _What, no help?" Finn asks._

" _Mandy can get kind of aggressive and that usually results in a kick to the balls for mostly every male in this company… well, except you." Dash says, quickly leaving and Finn walking towards where Amanda was._

 _As per usual after a bad argument, Amanda was repeatedly slamming her left foot into a equipment crate when Finn walked over and carefully stopped her._

" _Did he break up with Zahra and is taking it out on you?" Finn asks._

 _Amanda let out a small nod, too upset to even speak… Finn's arms encircled around her tiny frame, pulling her close to him and the two hugged, Amanda resting her head on his right shoulder._

 _Stopping at the edge of the hallway, Enzo saw them holding each other and both saw him._

" _Something happen, kids?" Enzo asks._

" _Just a bad day, buddy." Amanda says, Enzo nodding._

 _She would tell him in her own time, Enzo knew that…_

 **Present time**

 _Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?_

 _Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness_

 _Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

 _For the morning sun in all its glory  
Meets the day with hope and comfort too_

 _You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do  
There's a love less defined  
And its yours and its mine_

 _Like the sun  
And at the end of the day_

 _We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?_

 _Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

"Damn, I haven't heard that song in a long time…" Amanda says as Finn rested his hands on her shoulders.

Amanda turned to face him, Finn's hands lightly cupping her face as they looked at each other as another song started playing.

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Yeah, yeah, eeh, yeah, eeh, yeah_

 _I feel a hunger, it's a hunger  
That tries to keep a man awake at night_

 _Are you the answer I shouldn't wonder  
When I feel you whet my appetite_

 _With all the power you're releasing  
It isn't safe to walk the city streets alone_

 _Anticipation's running through me  
Let's find the key and turn this engine on  
I can feel you breathe  
I can feel your heart beat faster_

 _Take me home tonight  
I don't want to let you go till you see the light_

 _Take me home tonight  
Listen honey  
Just like Ronnie sang_

 _Be my little baby  
Oh, oh, oh_

 _I get frightened in all this darkness  
I get nightmares I hate to sleep alone_

 _I need some company a guardian angel_

 _To keep me warm when the cold winds blow_

Finn leaned in closer and kissed Amanda, his hands resting on her sides as she deepened the kiss before he reached behind Amanda and pulled her curly hair out of its ponytail, letting it fall and finally running his fingers through the soft hair he had been wanting to touch like this for too long.

And it felt so damn good to both of them as Amanda felt Finn kissing her neck and him pinning her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist… before both heard a loud banging noise on the wall.

" _Some_ of us are still trying to sleep, you damn energizer bunnies!" Alexa yelled, Amanda resting her head on Finn's right shoulder and untangling her legs from him as they moved away from the wall and held each other.

Amanda's face was a light scarlet shade as she and Finn kissed again.

Somewhere along the way, the lines blurred… and neither were sure when.


	5. Chapter 5

_**8/12/15, WWE NXT taping scheduled to air 8/19/15...**_

 _It had been an accidental shot, she told herself that, she told herself she wasn't hurting to try to save face and not break down… but he knew better._

 _Staring into those hazel eyes as he held her left hand to keep her from striking the ringside physician after a misplaced shot with the ladder from Kevin Owens, Finn could see clear as day that Amanda was hurt and hurt badly._

" _Not feeling all that great… don't try to tell me otherwise, I know you better than that, lass. I know you're hurting bad because you're not speaking." Finn says._

 _Amanda nodded, an ice pack on the right side of her face._

 _Finn brushed Amanda's hair back and his left hand rested on the right side of her face, which he was sure would bruise from the force of the blow… but he wanted to comfort her._

 _The tension was suffocating between them as his left hand rested on her right thigh._

" _Just kiss already, enough of the slow burn!"_

 _Both jumped, seeing Colin 'Big Cass' Cassady. Amanda muttered in French and Finn lightly pinched her._

 _Amanda yelped, Finn chuckling slightly as she glared at him._

" _What? You were mouthing off." Finn says after he stopped, their foreheads pressed together seconds later._

" _You're lucky you're cute." Amanda whispered, Finn smirking slightly._

 _She could never be angry at him and in that moment, she knew it._

 _But when she had woken up in the middle of the night with a hellish migraine, she sat up slowly when she felt someone rubbing her right side… her eyes adjusting to the darkened room, she recognised Finn's blue eyes._

" _Lie back down, love, it'll be okay." Finn says after placing two pills of Aleve in her right hand and an open bottle of water in her left hand._

 _Amanda swallowed the pills and Finn closed the bottle of water after setting it aside before he and Amanda stretched out on the bed, Amanda feeling Finn's hands lightly massage her tense body._

 _It wasn't long before she was back into sleep, feeling him kiss her forehead…_

 **Present time…**

"Nervous?" Finn asks after Amanda was painted up.

Amanda nodded and her eyes drifted to the screen… she had a feeling something was off.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Monday Night Raw. I am your host Michael Cole along with my co announcers Corey Graves and Booker T. About a few weeks ago the Demon King, the alter ego of Finn Balor cornered Amanda Cena and proclaimed her as his Demon Queen and saying that she was his and the new Women's Championship will be hers." Michael said. "Now gentlemen, Mandy has been through a lot and you heard Paige backstage after the match. Do you men think that this is all a prank for the Shield so they wouldn't argue?" He says, asking the last part.

"Well personally for me, Michael, I hate arguments. And between a team that was a strong as the Shield back in 2012 through 2014, there is gonna be arguments... but knowing Mandy for so long she hates arguments. Especially with the people that she loves and cares, she sees Roman, Dean and Seth as her brothers and when they make remarks about her and Finn, that strikes a nerve with her and has to pull a string or two with you two. I see nothing wrong with a man like Finn in Mandy's life." Booker said.

Corey nodded his head. "I agree with you, Booker."

Corey was going off script, which surprised his fellow commentators.

"Mandy and I have had our differences and seeing her and Finn's relationship take a supernatural turn, I like how they are to be honest. But the former Shield tag team need to real in their possessiveness and let John take the lead on Mandy's protection." Corey explained.

"Touché, Corey." Michael said. He looked at Booker and the older hall of famer smiled back at the head announcer.

It was the middle of the show and the Demon King's theme came on.

The heartbeat started and the arena turned red as blood. The crowd was screaming and cheering for the painted up Finn Balor. He was coming down into the ring dressed in his Demon King attire and stood in the middle of the ring with a mic in his hand.

"Hello New Orleans." Finn said as the crowd cheered and he gave them a smile. "Now what you saw a few weeks ago might've been a shocker, but nothing is going to compare to what you're about to witness."

The crowd cheered again and Amanda was at the gorilla getting ready to make her entrance.

"Now that I have found my one and only, I have also found someone who can take that championship and show the world that Stephanie and Hunter are not the only king and queen in WWE, and that doesn't mean Miz and Maryse. They are sorry people who can never make it in what I called my home; hell." Finn says. "So now ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I give you all my lover, my queen and the woman who stole my soul away from my host… Mandy Cena, my Demon Queen!"

The crowd's cheers were deafening when the lights went low and a choir version of _No More Tears_ by Ozzy Osbourne played as a newly revamped Amanda walked out there, her right hand entwining with Finn's left one.

Half demon, half angel wings were painted on her back, designs between pure white and dark grey painted on her face. Her hair was down, the ends of her hair with a bit of navy blue splashed in like an ombre style.

She was wearing light blue-almost white contacts and a ring outfit similar to Sasha Banks outfit but white and grey.

In the ring, pyro went off from the ring posts and Finn and Amanda kissed… the commentators could tell that it wasn't just for the cameras.

A trio waited in the shadows… until their music hit.

 _Sierra!_

 _Hotel!_

 _India!_

 _Echo!_

 _Lima!_

 _Delta!_

 _SHIELD_

Finn and Amanda looked at each other as the trio stormed down the steps in the audience before they jumped over the barrier. Once the Hounds of Justice got in the ring, Roman stood in front of Finn while Seth and Dean backed him up.

Amanda never thought in a million years these three would be back together… she felt like she was backed into a corner as Seth eyed her with pure anger.

"Gentlemen, you came to see the last important thing to happen to my queen and becoming the person she was always meant to be." Finn said.

Roman shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the Demon King. "No, we came here to rescue our Shield Sister and take her to SmackDown with her brother. Yeah, he doesn't like us, but he sure as hell will get her away from you so far as going to switching her over to another brand."

"I'm not going anywhere with you three!" Amanda shouted, Finn stood protectively in front of her.

"That is not going to happen, my friends. Because you see, Mandy has given herself over to me. Her body, her soul, her heart and most importantly… her life. She is not your Shield sister anymore, Amanda Rose Cena is my queen and she will get what's hers." Finn says, his eyes narrowed at the Hounds of justice.

"Oh and what's that, you freak?" Dean questioned.

Finn smiled as he turned to Amanda. "My respect." He said, turning back to them. "You three have caused her nothing but pain and heartache since Finn and I have been here, and you know what I will not stand to see my queen get hurt like this. You men need to learn that she is a grown woman and can be with whomever she wants to be with and that includes me, so I say you hounds run back to your ball and chains and leave me to my one and only."

A brawl had broken out, Seth trying to drag Amanda out of the ring during it and getting a kendo stick upside the head for his troubles.

After the brawl had ended, the Demon King and Demon Queen looked down at the fallen Shield before turning to each other and sharing another kiss.

Back at the hotel after getting the paint off, contact lenses out and seeing the spray in color run down the drain in the shower, Amanda was trying to calm her nerves… but she was thinking back to earlier.

Amanda felt Finn's arms wrap around her waist and his right hand drifted lower, touching her left inner thigh. She let out a low moan and tossed her head back as he kissed her neck.

"You've wanted me for a while now, love…" Finn whispered, pinning Amanda against the wall before they kissed and her legs drifted apart, her right one wrapping around his waist.

Across the hallway, Paige was sharing a room with Becky and Charlotte when all three heard the noise.

Charlotte let out a drunken laugh while Becky spoke in her native language and Paige shook her head with a smirk.

She was happy that Amanda had found a great man in her life.


End file.
